A Hot Summers Day
by dartboi
Summary: Hey guys this is my first M rated Soul Eater story. What happens when its a hot day out and a spill leads to something else unientnded.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Lemon Soul Eater story so yeah I was recommended to do this by my buddy Miller.

Anyways if you don't like yaoi of KidxSoul then click the X at the top right side of the screen.

Warning: Lemon, yaoi, and some foul language.

Kid: Dartboi does not own Soul eater or the characters, he is to asymmetrical.

Dart:…..

Soul laid back on the couch his hands behind his white hair, Maka had been out of town lately to some weird book fair so he decided to call up Kid for some company since Black*Star was out on a date with Tsubaki

-To Kid- Kid walked down the street his hands in his jean pockets as he wore a symmetrical black shirt with symmetrical jeans as well.

He had been having an odd dream about Soul were him and Soul would be having deep intimate sex with one another.

His yellow eyes gazed up at the sun god he prayed that Soul would wanna stay inside it was hot as hell out.

He obviously made a mistake wearing jeans due to the fact he was beginning to get jockage from all the heat.

As a sweaty Kid arrived at the apartment door he knocked whipping the sweat from his forehead with his left hand.

Soul opened the door and was only wearing a tank top and some shorts.

Soul saw Kid sweating a little bit and it had kinda turned him on for some strange erotic reason.

"Heh sure is hot out eh Kid?" Soul said letting the weapon meister in.

Kid nodded in agreement "Yeah and it's even worse that im wearing these jeans, their riding up like a son of a bitch" he said rubbing his crouch turning Soul on a little more.

Soul had been having the same dream Kid had been having and would always wake up to cum in between his legs, the only bad part was he could really never finish the dream or remember it very well once he woke up.

Soul disregarded this thought "Hey Kid want something to drink?" he asked walking to the fridge grabbing himself an Orange pop.

Kid looked up from the couch "Just get me a glass of water please" Kid said.

Soul nodded and got a glass and turned the faucet on and filler it three fourths of the way filled with water.

As he walked over he was too busy look at a hot and sweaty kid to notice the table jump right out in front of him.

Soul feel forward and the cup stayed in his hand but the water didn't.

The water went mostly onto Kids shirt and since Soul hadn't opened his pop it was mostly fine.

Kid looked down at his shirt as the water had made some parts darker so he sighed "Totally asymmetrical" he mumbled taking off his shirt then looking at Soul

"Ugm do you have a spare shirt I can barrow?" he asked.

Soul was too busy looking at a shirtless and wet Kid.

"Hey Soul are you listening do you have a shirt?" he asked a bit louder.

Soul was like a white flash and within a second he was on top of Kid "Who needs a shirt" he asked taking his own off smirking.

Kid blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

Soul smirked "Oh so you like it?" he asked smirking then leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw line.

Kid mumbled something not hearable as Soul shrugged then began kissing his neck as he hands rubbed over his chest.

Kid let out the slightest of a moan when Soul pinched his nipples and rubbed them.

Soul just growled by now and kissed Kid on the lips as he tongue ran over his lips asking for entrance.

Kid knew he had no choice but to accept so he opened his mouth as Souls tongue plunged in and licked all around his mouth exploring.

Kid melted into the kiss and began to battle for dominance but he lost quickly as Souls tongue was pinning it down running all over it.

Kid wrapped his arms around Soul pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

After time Soul pulled back and ripped off Kids belt with force.

Kid let out a whine.

Soul started tugging down his pants and looked at his erected member hidden beneath a think white cloth.

Soul slowly stroked it teasingly as Kid let out a moan.

Soul also ripped the boxers off with quite a bit of force as he began to pump Kids erected member.

Kid clenched to the couch holding back a moan.

Soul narrowed his eyes, it was more fun when he moaned so he pumped faster then slowly decreased as quickly licked the head of his erected member making Kid moan loudly.

Soul smirked and took most of it into his mouth and began licking up and down his length.

Kid moaned again as Souls tongue began rubbing all over his head making Kid moan out his name.

Soul smirked and kept licks his length as he gave him deep throat.

Kid moaned loudly as he came in his mouth. Soul swallowed some off it then smirked and crawled up to Kid and kisses him deeply allowing him to taste himself.

Kid panted for a moment then looked at the clock.

Soul sat up on the couch and smirked "So how was it?" he asked smirking.

Kid just blushed a looked away.

Soul rolled his eyes and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and using his hand to caress the other one.

"Don't worry maybe I'll let you lead next time" he said smirking.

Well here ya go guys this may have a second chapter depending on how well you like it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's people wanted a second chapter of this so well here ya go ^^.

Disclaimer: Soul: He doesn't own Soul Eater or me because he is not yet cool enough.

Dart…

After Soul finished making Kid have an orgasm both of them played some Call of Duty, Kid still not having a shirt.

"So you never answered how was it?" Soul questioned further making Kid look away blushing.

Soul quickly snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him close and breathed heavily in his ear "Tell me, now" he said.

Kid looked away still blushing crazily "It was great" he said somewhat low.

Soul ignored the game and pitched the control on the floor and his hands roamed up and down his chest.

Kid just watched and leaned over and kissed Soul deeply his hand snaking around him as well.

Soul hands continued to explore Kids chest until he pinched one of his nipples which made him moan into Souls mouth.

Soul smirked and slipped off his own pants and shirt as he picked Kid up and walked towards the bedroom not breaking their deep kiss.

Souls tongue began battling Kids but Soul would flick his tongue across his lips then tongue then the roof of his mouth making him surrender.

Soul pinned Kid down on the bed as he removed his boxers and looked at his throbbing member.

Kid blushed as Soul removed his boxers pulling out a bigger member than his own.

Soul laid on top of kid then his raspy voice whispered in his ear "You have two options...butt sex or I'll do what I did a hour ago" he said smugly.

Kid moaned as Soul hands also continued to roam around his chest and every once and a while stroke his member.

"Butt sex" Kid whispered in his ear his breath heavy.

With one flick of the wrist Soul flipped him onto his stomach and mounted him.

Kid blushed into the pillow and gripped the sheets as Souls long member forced into his ass.

At first Soul kept it in there for a while but then pulled out and went back in faster.

Kid moaned into the pillow and gripped the sheet tighter and Souls hands wrapped around his chest and pinched his nipple as he thrusted in and out with his member.

Soul whispered in his ear "God you have a nice ass" he said pounding in and out of him harder and faster.

Kid moaned as he continued then slapping his left ass cheek.

Soul smirked "Here I know how you love symmetry" he said slapping his right ass cheek leaving the same hand imprint.

Kid moaned and then soon after that Soul released into his ass but kept pounding in and out turning Kid on more.

Kid moaned as he was on the verge of cumming and Soul could see that.

Without warning Soul licked over his throbbing member then taking it into his mouth easily.

Kid moaned loudly as he thrived in the ecstasy.

Soul tongue went all over his member then went on his tip and made his tongue go in circles around it.

Kid moaned louder as Soul sucked faster as his tongue went all over his length and for the finishing touch he took all of him into his mouth and breathed heavily on it.

Kid moaned his name and released in his mouth as Soul swallowed all of it.

I'll do another chapter if you guys want it doesn't matter to me x3.

Kid: -Holds up sign- If you get us 8 reviews then I will be your sex slave for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's the last chapter to it but I may make another Soul Eater yaoi soon but after this im going to do a Hetalia Story ^^, also if you like Hetalia I have quite a few funny ones go check them out and review ^^.

Soul held Kid close under the covers as he stroked his back.

Kid laid there thinking to himself about something.

Soul looked down at him "Hey Kid you ok?" the weapon asked.

The meister nodded in reply then look up and within one quick motion he had Soul pinned down "Yeah I was just thinking about how your ALWAYS on top and that now it's my turn" he whispered in his ear.

Soul smirked and realized what he was gonna do "Fine fine but you better do it right" he said whispering back.

Kid ignored it and began kissing his neck and sucking as his free hand strokes his member slowly.

Kid kept sucking on his neck until he left a hickey then he licked his neck to tease his skin making Soul moan in pleasure.

Kid smirked and then began pumping his member faster as he kissed him deeply with tongue.

Soul kissed back but somehow Kids tongue was fierce and beat his as it now explored his mouth and ran over his quickly.

Soul moaned into the kiss as his member grew bigger until he had a full blown erection.

Kid pulled back and left a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest until he got to his throbbing member.

Kid smirked as he took about a fourth of it into his mouth and his tongue ran all over it and would flick across the head.

Soul moaned as Kid took half of it into his mouth now and his tongue ran all over his length and his free hand rubbed his balls.

Soul moaned and wrapped his legs around his neck making Kid take in more.

Kid choked for a moment but then his tongue was all over his length as he held his breath.

Kid pulled back releasing the cock from his mouth as he panted.

Soul moaned as he member was now wet and he was getting close to cumming.

In a flash Kid had half of the cock in his mouth as his tongue went all over the tip then down his length then back up again.

After this pattern for a few minutes Soul released into his mouth.

Soul moaned as he released in Kids mouth and much to his surprise Kid swallowed it all except for letting some drip down onto his member.

Soul moaned as Kid crawled up to him and snuggled into his chest.

Soul blinked "Tired already I take it" Soul stated laughing.

Kid nodded out of breath.

Soul laughed and kissed his head and began to go to sleep as did Kid.

Sorry if it was a bit dull x.x but yea if you like Hetalia go check out my page and look at mine and review.

Also I may do a Soul Eater yaoi in the future and I am open to ideas in PM.


	4. Authors Note

Quick vote, anyone who has read this long ago or is just now reading this, should I update it agian?

I don't care but I have a bit of spare time so elt me know in the review sections~ See ya guys, love you 3


End file.
